The Shining Lightning
by keaundre.champ
Summary: The story of a Life time by your alltime favorite awesome author a love story between Lucy and Laxus and of course lemons i mean what's a story without them. I hate oneshots so i'll definitly 's going to have a few OCs because of my partners helping me
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

LUCY POV:

What did I do wrong. I always think that when I come into the guild. After the GMG we all came back and celebrated and Lisanna and Natsu confessed that they have been going out for at least 3 months. Of course I was heartbroken at the news because I was thinking about confessing after the GMG. Of course I was still happy at the news that they found happiness. After that things went downhill for me. I was ignored by my friends with the exception of Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, and Pantherlily,and my spirits. I mostly do solo missions now but what can I do really. One day Natsu came up to me with news. "Lucy!"he called. "Oh what's up Natsu."I said kind've surprised. His face was serious so I could tell what he was about to say was really important. "It's about the team Lucy."he said . Ilooked over at the table Erza and Gray were sitting at with Lisanna and they were looking at me too. Gray with an apologetic look , Erza with sympathy , and Lisanna with an evil smirk. I looked back at Natsu. "what's wrong with the team-"he cut me off with words that made me almost break down crying. "Lucy we're cutting you out of the team you're too weak."he said with a straight face ,"We're replacing you with Lisanna isn't that great. " I forced a smile "Sure it's okay I'll be fine ." I said squeaking a bit but hoping that he didn't recognize it."Thanks Lucy you're the best .When he left I put my head down and cried. I cried because I was weak. I cried because my worst fears became real. I had nothing left . No family friends or home . I dried up all my tears and went home to get ready. I was going to leave the guild to get stronger and prove that I can help even in the worst situations. I'd probably leve for at least 5 years. After I packed I went to the guild and went up the Master's door and knocked . "**COME IN!"**his voice boomed. "Hey Master ." I said while I walked in. "Hello child what can I do for you." he said with a smile on his face. I looked at all the paperwork on his desk and sweatdropped. "Master why do you have so much paperwork still on your desk?" I asked. "Because I don't want to do it." He said bluntly. I facefaulted and got back up rubbing my forehead. 'Crazy stupid childish Master.' I thought. "Anyways I came here to say that I wanted to leave the guild for a 5 year training trip." I said. His face turned serious. "What brought this on. I … wasn't everything fine." he asked but I ignored it. "I need to go to get stronger or else I'll just hold everyone on everyone down. Just like in the GMG. I was to weak to do anything. Even Wendy's stronger than me. I so lost. Everyone's ignoring me and even my use to be team doesn't want me and replaced me with Lisanna."I said. At this point I was on my knees crying while Master was hugging me and rubbing my back. When I stopped crying Master said it was okay then it was okay to go but he would have to remove my mark temporarily. I took one last look at my mark before I let him remove it with a chant. I thanked him and went downstairs and through the guils doors never too be seen again in 5 years. At that time Laxus and the rest of the Thunder Tribe while Master was going to adress the guild of my leave. "**ATTENTION BRATS!" **he yelled. Everyone stopped talking and looked up to hear the news. "As of now the group Team Natsu will be replacing Lucy for Lisanna and Lucy has left the guild."he said sadly. All of a sudden lightning was everywhere. Everyone had there eyes on Laxus who was glaring at Team Natsu. "Tell me..."he said quietly with his eyes shadowed. "**TELL ME WHY YOU GOT RID OF LUCY DAMMIT I WANNA KNOW WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT TO REPLACE LUCY WITH HER!"**he yelled. "Because she was weak and we could do so much-"Natsu wasn't able to finish because Master and Laxus were pushing his head down through a table. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY SHE/LUCY WAS WEAK!"they yelled together. Natsu was knocked unconcious. Laxus turned around "Anyone else got any comments?" he asked daring anyone to make a bad comment. When no one said any thing he walked out of the guild and transported home he walked in walked up the stairs to his room and flopped on the bed thinking of how life was never gonna give him a chance to have happiness. "Why did you leave Lucy?" he said to no one. Nobody knew it but he loved Lucy but he didn't get close to her because he thought she still didn't trust her.'My life sucks.' he thought. Meanwhile back at the guild everyone was still confused why Laxus would care so much for Lucy while also feeling ashamed at what Master told them about Lucy leaving because they were ignoring they're friend. They were all punished except for Levy who was crying , Gajeel who was comforting her , Wendy who was being comforted by Pantherlily who was also unpunished. While everyone was looking ashamed Master was thinking about how Laxus was taking it since he told him about his feelings for Lucy. Master told him to spend time with her but Laxus was to scared she might be scared. 'I', getting too old for this shit.' he thought and went back too his office to defeat his mortal enemy:paperwork.

Lucy: Why did you guys do that to me!

Natsu:I would never do that.

Author :Yes you would . I'll update when I'm ready plus I'm a star.

Laxus: When will I get Blondie to be mine.

Author: When I die .Just kidding


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I know I haven't updated in a while but ya know what really can I do you fans out there that have followed my story and have reviewed and favorite are awesome my pesky partner Alex Cobra Girl is getting on my nerves about updating so here it is. I do not own Fairy Tail because if I did I would be in it and be totally awesome like I am already.**

**(TIMESKIP 5 YEARS):**

At the guild everything went back to normal but everyone still felt the shame of neglecting their fellow guildmate. The Master told them all about how it was just temporary but they all took it hard. Everyone but of course Team Natsu . Of course whenever Nastu talked bad about Lucy saying that when she came back she wasn't going to be that strong no matter how long she was going to train for Laxus beat everyone to the punch of beating the shit out of the dragonslayer. Everyone was still confused about why the dragonslayer was so caring of the young celestial mage but they left it alone. Everyone knew today would be the day she came back so they waited curiously while still talking about whatever drunken people would talk about. All of a sudden 3 people walked into the guild wearing cloaks around their heads. Mirajane was the first to step up. "Who are you and what do you want?" she asked with all seriousness.

"We want to join the guild of course." said the smaller of the 3 matter of factly, ignoring the first question. His voice was kind've childish so you could tell he wasn't that old. "Where is your master?" he asked . "He's upstairs ." she answered with a smile but was still ready for an attack if there was one. They walked up the stairs with everyone still starring at them while they went. "Well that was weird. How come the other ones weren't talking but that kid." said Macao "He must be the one calling the shots." He concluded and everyone nodded at his statement except for Laxus. 'The tall one felt familiar' he thought but just forgot about it and started back thinking about how he should approach Lucy when she got back.

Meanwhile with the three strangers they were standing outside the Master's door. The small one and medium sized one looked at the tall one for reassurance. "Are you sure you want to do this Lucy-nee? We could always go back to that town. We were treated like heroes there." he asked. He knew how much this place meant to her so that was one reason he wasn't trying to blow it up. "Yeah we could go back," said Lucy "But I need to face this. I need to show them all I'm stronger than I was before." she said with a smirk on her face. She knocks on the door. **"COME IN!**" yelled the Master. They walk in and sit down. "Hey Master miss me?" Lucy said with a smirk. "Why yes of course child but I have to ask who are these companions of yours and what is their magic?" he asked curiously. She pointed to the small boy with a black shirt with 5 gray strips going horizontally on it ,black steeled toe shoes , unruly gray hair, blue eyes, and white skin. "He's Dex and he is Electric Dragonslayer ." and then she pointed to the girl with long black hair in a ponytail, white shirt, white eyes , amber combat shoes, tan skin, and designer shorts. "And this is Taylor she's the Emerald Dragonslayer." At this point the Master had his jaw on the ground. "Y-y-you brought back to DRAGONSLAYERS!" he practically yelled. "Oh and I'm a Fairy Slayer." she said nonchalantly. "so I'm like the Queen of the Dragons since fairies are 20 times as strong as dragons but I haven't unlocked it yet but soon I will.." The Master was bawling his eyes out at this. They were going to cause so much damage now which meant he was going to have so much paperwork. Maybe he could have Laxus do it since he wanted to become Guild Master so bad. At that he brightened up and turned back towards them. "I'm guessing you and you're friends will want to join Fairy Tail?"he asked. At this they nodded. "Okay where would you want it?" he asked them all. "On my left shoulder in blue. "Dez said. "On my right hand in white." Taylor said. "My left hand in silver." Lucy said. When they got their stamps Master said he would present them when he made the announcement of new members. He went downstairs onto the railing. "**LISTEN UP BRATS!" **he yelled. Everyone silenced to listen to the Master. "We have two new members and one old member rejoining us." At this everyone was definitely paying attention especially Laxus who already knew who the one joining back was but wanted to see who she brought along. "I want to Welcome back Lucy and her friends Taylor and Dez." At that moment they took off they're hoods revealing themselves. At this everyone went silent and starred. Then everyone charged at Lucy apologizing for what they did. But Dez stood in front of her . "**ELECTRIC DRAGON'S:STORM" **he yelled and covered them in a tornado of electricity knocking everyone back while also shocking them. "Dez that was overboard." Lucy said looking at the smoking pile of bodies. "Oh please that was only 1% of power." He remarked seriously. At this everyone was wide eyed because one: he was a dragonslayer and two: he had so much power. At that point one idiot flame breather had to try something. "**FIRE DRAGON'S: WING SLASH" **he yelled. At the speed of lightning Laxus was in front of Dez pouring out his magic into his fist . "**LIGHTNING DRAGON'S: FIST IMPACT" **he said and punched through the attack still going full speed and punched Natsu down into the ground leaving a mini crater knocking Natsu out cold. "That was uncalled for Laxus!" Lisanna yelled. Picking Natsu up and tacking him home to tend to his injuries. "he turned around ignoring her and looking at the kid he protected who had star in his eyes. "BROTHER!" he yelled and tackled Laxus into the ground while hugging him into the ground. At this moment everyone had gotten over their shock yelling "WHAT!" but Lucy, Master ,Taylor, and Laxus didn't look that surprised. "Little guy I'm sorry to say this but I'm sorry to say this but I'm a second generation Dragonslayer not a first." At this Dez got up wiped his tears and ran out of the doors into the woods. Lucy looked at Laxus sadly and he knew why but Master was a little curious and so was everyone else. "Lucy why did he look so sad? " Master asked. Lucy looked down and told them. "During the first year of my training I found Dez in the woods crying looking for his father Electro but he couldn't find him so he started looking for his brother the Lightning Dragonslayer . He asked me if I had seen him and I said I didn't know. I said he could travel with me on my training trip while looking for his brother and training himself. And when we agreed we found Taylor who was looking for her mother the Solis. And she also agreed to come with me. And we came here after training and you know the rest. " she explained. At this Laxus walked out the guild to look for him. And went to the woods following his scent. He found him under a tree crying. "What do you want?" he said quietly. " You don't have to deal with this on your own you know ." Laxus replied. "What do you don't know what it's like to have your parent just go away without saying goodbye and then not being able to find your one sibling. You don't know me at all." He said. "You're right," Laxus said while sitting down next to him, "I don't know what it's like but I have lost my parents and had to fight them, I've had this Lightning Dragonslayer magic transplanted into to me because my Father thought I was weak." He said. Dez was now looking at down guilty. "I might not be your real brother but we can still be brothers by magic. What do ya say?" asked Laxus holding out a lightning covered fist. Dez looked at him to make sure he wasn't messing with his head. When he didn't detect a lie he covered his heand in electricity and bumped Laxus's. "Okay ." Dez says.

Author : Was that awesome or what I'm so awesome at this.

Dez: Yay I got a brother.

Laxus: great just great but when am I going to have what I want?!

Lucy: Don't worry Laxus I'll give you everything

Laxus:(passes out from nosebleed)

Author:(sweatdrops) now that that is over I'll update this soon so give me the reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I am really sorry I haven't been updating this past week. I'm a really busy guy but don't worry as they say on Sam and Cat it's all gonna be just fine. Cheap joke. I don't own Fairy Tail because if I did everyone would have a giant orgy with Elfman getting all the pleasure. Just kidding.**

While they were going back to the guild Dex decided to figure out why Laxus was so transfixed with his queen. Of course he thought of Lucy like a sister but he still was a respectful person. "Hey Bro can you be completely honest with me on this question?" he asked. He needed to make sure this guy wasn't just coming after him to get a quick fuck with his queen.

"Sure," he said nonchalantly "I'll answer honestly." I mean what kind of question could the little brat ask anyway.

"How do you feel about my queen, I want to know just to be careful because she is really fragile and it's my duty to protect her." he stated seriously. He really wanted to protect his sister.

Laxus looked at the boy. He just knew that he would be stronger than most people. "Don't worry I wouldn't hurt her if she were my mate but I would like to know if you really liked that other girl." He said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Dex said with a red face while looking away. In truth he really did like the Emerald Dragonslayer. He just didn't like that her magic kinda defined her complexion. As tough as emerald.

They made it back to the guild doors and Dex kicked the doors open. "HEY!" everyone greeted. They spotted Lucy and Taylor drinking smoothies and went over to sit down. Laxus by Lucy and Dex by Taylor. "Are you okay Dex ?" Lucy asked sincerely. She really cared for her little brother . "I'm alright your highness." he said with with all this everyone sitting down at the bar sweatdropped. Why was this kid so dead set at calling her royalty.

"Dex," she asked with annoyance clear in her voice. " Why do you keep calling me 'your highness' or 'queen' it just makes no sense."

"You see," he said " Before my Dragon left he told me one day someone who had extraordinary powers even stronger than a Dragonslayer would rise up and destroy an evil being that has tainted the Dragon Realm for many years and would destroy it and become Dragon Queen/King, and since you are the only one who has this type of magic you must be the one. Also I think the same would go for Dragonslayers since they are like half Dragon in sense and also I think the evil that must be stopped is… Acnologia."

At this point everyone was listening and when he said that Dragon's name that attacked them everyone immediately stiffened looked at Lucy with seriousness. Laxus noticed this of corse and fixed it immediately knowing that Lucy was getting uncomfortable. "Curiosity killed the cat guys." He said with lightning in his hand. Everyone looked at him in fear and nodded their heads going back to their respectful conversations. Lucy just sighed. "Now that that is over," she said " Do you guys wanna go on a mission because I'm sure you're bored."

"I will go with you wherever." He said in a protective tone.

Taylor just nodded while still looking at the table.

Lucy just sighed. Went over to the board. And looked at them picked one and then brought it over to Mira.

Ok Lucy but becareful and handed the paper back. It read:

_Dark Guild Extermination_

_Rank: A_

_Guild Name: Dark String_

_Reward: 170,000 jewel_

_Location: Crocus_

_Client Name: Kingsley_

**I know what you're thinking why is it so short because it needs some action for it to be longer. This is my first story so give me a lot of reviews so I'll update more often. You guys are awesome.**


End file.
